A New Hero's Pet
by ZYXA12-ReBornX7
Summary: Alex has a lot of friends and a family but what he doesn't have yet is a pet. And when he adopts a pet of his own, another grand adventure awaits!


**I would like to dedicate this Fic to AlexLoneWolf to have his character a pet of his own~ Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up in the daylight and walked right out of my house but not before watering my apple tree which grew from the seed Applejack gave me. I am so gonna have a good time with Fluttershy and the gang~

I went to see Twilight (my 'Little Sister Best Friend Forever' and cousin-in-law) and she was just strolling around Ponyville with Spike and Owlicious. "Hey, Twily~!" I greeted her happily. "What're you three doing?"

Twilight noticed me and greeted back and explained, "Oh, Alex! Hi~ Spike, Owlicious and I are gonna pay a visit to Peewee." That would explain the exploration bag which would carry supplies for them.

"Peewee? You mean that little phoenix, Spike took in when we helped him avoid those big bad dragons and _I_ happened to have fought at least one of them and saved us?" I tried not to boast while I talked about the whole thing.

"Well, yeah. I haven't seen the little guy once in a while after I had returned him to his nest. You wanna come with." Spike said and asked.

I would've said 'yes' but... I had this strange feeling of some sort so... I was silent and said answered, "I'm sorry but I've got other plans with... The others."

Twilight seemed a little skeptical but she bought it nonetheless, "Okay, we understood. Come on, Spike! Wouldn't want to keep an old friend waiting, would you?" She asked her little dragon friend while trotting with Owlicious following by flapping his wings.

"No way, Twi!" Spike said as he followed them and I was left by myself to go see Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash who all three mares were with not only the Cutie Mark Crusaders but also with their pets, Winona, Opalescence and Tank who happens to be awake after his hibernation!

I froze at the sight of the nine of them hanging out together. What is this feeling? Anyway, I shook my head and trotted to the girls to see what're they doing with their pets.

"Hey girls~! Hey there, lil' sis~" I greeted them all, especially Sweetie Belle who once viewed me like a big brother and she still has. They all came to me and Cutie Mark Crusaders were first and then Sweetie Belle hugged me by my front leg.

"Hi, Big Brother~" Sweetie Belle said with glee and I rubbed her mane a little but gently so Rarity wouldn't scold me for ruining it or something.

"Howdy, Alex~" Applejack and Apple Bloom both said while Winona barked cheerfully.

"Wassup, Al~?" Rainbow and Scootaloo followed with Tank waving a foot at me.

"Why, Alex~ What brings you here in this place?" Rarity asked me.

"Well, you know, just check on or hang out with you girls. Anyway, what're you girls doing?" I said and asked.

"We're all gettin' ready for a another Pony Pet Playdate. You plannin' on sharin' Angel with Fluttershy again?" Applejack explained and asked while petting Winona with Apple Bloom. This made me silent and thought of something as I saw Rarity and Sweetie Belle groomed Opal, and then Rainbow measuring for Tank and Scootaloo who both apparently challenged each other to an altitude contest. I finally answered rather unconsciously...

"No, I'm not acting as Angel's 'daddy'. In other words, I don't want to sharing Fluttershy's bunny together, period." _Why did I say that?_ Was the question in my mind as the girls widened their eyes about what I said.

Sweetie Belle seemed the most shocked as she worryingly said, "Whaa!? Oh no, did Angel done something bad between you or have you decided to break up with Fluttershy!?"

"What!? NO! It's just that..." I protested as I looked at Winona, Opal and Tank and thought of Owlicious. "Um... Uh...!" My imagination must be running wild as I thought of this!

 _I was with the girls and their pets on Pony Pet Playdate and as if I wasn't losing my mind, I heard the pets talking together as if they're speaking English and Angel was the first to speak up with an upset tone!_

 _"Ugh! That Alex is sharing me with Momma again. What's with those two being lovebirds!?" The little spoiled bunny said to the other pets._

 _"Oh, the Prince of Light is just upset that he doesn't have a pet of his very own." Opal said in a negative tone._

 _"Welp, guess he's not just alone in home on ponies but also on tiny critters~!" Winona said and laughed, sounding surprisingly cruel._

 _"Yup~! He's just a lonely colt in his house!" Gummy said and joined in the laughing._

 _"And this spiritual companion of the prince's, Spirit is more spirit than pony. No offense." Owlicious pointed out not sounding nice._

 _"Hey, if Alex wants a pet, why not act as his own~?" Tank said laughing with everycritter else!_

 _I was totally mortified by everypony's pets' words and then Angel hopped up to me to brag! "You hear that, 'daddy'~? You don't have a pet and two ponies sharing one pet doesn't count as one of EVERYPONY having one of their own!" The little rabbit then laughed evilly along with every other of his pet friends and then my friends who are also their respective owners start to tease me as well!_

 _"Oh Alex, I guess if you're gonna keep on having Angel with me then too bad!" Fluttershy said, not wanting to look at me!_

 _"By now, you should realize sharing somepony's pet is almost the same as stealing one!" Twilight pointed out a not-so sensible fact!_

 _"Why, darling! I could not believe somepony is THAT desperate for a pet! No offense, Opal, dear." Rarity blatantly stated!_

 _"Meh, you suck, Al..." Rainbow dryly sighed!_

 _"Aw, don't worry, Alex. You ain't pet-less, you're just pet-less~!" AJ said, which didn't make any sense!_

 _"Alex doesn't have a pet~_ _Alex doesn't have a pet~_ _Alex doesn't have a pet~" Pinkie Pie and the Cutie Mark Crusades sang mockingly around me and I started shrinking!_

 _Everypony was laughing at me and then another familiar voice called on... "Gee, Alley~ If you wanted a pet, maybe you should just be one yourself!" It was Spirit! Everypony was laughing at me a I felt like I was falling...! But as this happens, I heard a few ponies calling out to me._

 _"Alex... Alex...!"_

I was finally back in reality when Applejack was calling out to me. "You feeling alright, Sugercube?" She said worriedly as the rest of the girls looked at me concerned even their... Pets!

I shook my head and said, "Uh, yeah! I-I just remembered! I've got to pick up a few snacks from the Sugarcube Corner for a nearly forgotten date I have with Fluttershy!" Wow... That was a pathetic excuse. I NEVER forget a date with Fluttershy. Luckily for me, they all seem to bought it.

Well... Almost all of them as I hear Rainbow Dash exclaim, "WAIT A MINUTE!" *Sigh* Of course... "You NEVER forget a date with Fluttershy...! Except when you hanged out with Vinyl to have her teach you on how to use a bass and had ALMOST forgotten a date with her." Rainbow gave me the evil eye for a few more seconds until I spoke up.

"Uh, well... Everypony makes a mistake or two... In fact, I've blown your whistle for some time but you never showed up to make me laugh or anything." I tried to make something up to have her drop the subject.

Rainbow perked her ears up and looked at the the girls nervously when they gave her a slight skeptical look that she DID gave me a whistle and said, rubbing the back of head. "Yeah... I guess I may have been a LITTLE too far from you to hear that sound..." I took this chance to fly off when she wasn't looking before she realized my distraction! "Hey, what're you trying to pul-!? Darn it!"

* * *

I sighed in relief. Really, I did not want to tell them my intention of... getting a pet... But I decided one thing, I'm gonna get a few snacks from the Sugarcube Corner just in case the girls don't follow me suspect I'm lying. Once I've reached my destination, I saw Pinkie Pie carrying her pet baby alligator, Gummy in one hoof.

As expected, she cheerfully greeted me, "Hi, Alex~! Whatcha doin'?" She asked.

"I came over to get a few snacks for me and Fluttershy. Plus, I'm heading over to her house for... Something special." I answered but not in full.

She then started bouncing up and down, trying to guess what's the big event, "Ooh, ooh~! Are you gonna have a date with her, a picnic or maybe hang out with her in an amusement park~!? *Gasp* Or maybe... You're gonna ask her to MARRY YOU~! *GASP!*"

"WHAT!? NO! Stop and hear me out properly, please!" I yelled out and thankfully she stopped. I let out a sigh. "Thank you... Look, don't tell anypony about this but... I'm..." I hesitantly say until I took a deep breath. "I'm going to Fluttershy's to get a pet."

Pinkie made a loud, long and very familiar gasp and then bounced up and down, yelling out a bunch of things. "*GGGAAASSSPPP!* OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH~! MY~! GOSH~! Alex~! I can't believe you're actually gonna get a pet~!"

"Yeah... Um, Pinkie, can you prom-" I tried to ask but she cut me off with multiple questions.

"So what pet are you gonna get~? Wait~... I know~! An owl, a dog, a cat?"

"Uh, Pinkie-"

"Or maybe a bunny, a tortoise or a baby alligator like me~?"

"Pinkie...!"

"*Gasp* Wait~! I know what pet suits you~! A wolf~! Because they're like you and your cutie mark~! Oh, wow~! I've got to tell everypony!"

" **NO! YOU WILL NOT TELL EVERYPONY!** " I shouted very loud, making Pinkie stop bouncing and she was shocked and confused. I panted angrily for a few seconds before sighing calmly to tell her. "Look, I know you're excited but... Could you Pinkie Promise me that until Pony Pet Playdate, you will NOT tell our friends that I'm getting a pet? I don't want any of them to try and pick a pet for me, I just want to find a pet that... Speaks to me as in... 'This pet totally says I'm Alex but different~!', got that?"

Pinkie was silent for a second until the next she showed her cheerful expression again while doing the Pinkie Promise sign. "Sure~!" I then shushed her before she understood. "Oh, right...! Quiet until Pony Pet Playdate...! Cross my heart... Hope to fly... Stick a cupcake in my eye~...!" I was relieved that she'll keep it quiet and then she presented me with a small bag of snacks. "Here! In case some certain ponies get suspicious about you not being true to your word about another date with Fluttershy~"

"Oh, thanks... By the way, what're you and Gummy doing if you two don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, I'm taking Gummy to the dentist~!" Pinkie said showing her pet baby alligator to me but her intentions with Gummy are what got me their attention.

"Huh? But Gummy doesn't have teeth!" I pointed out as Gummy shows his usual smile with obviously not a single tooth in it! Geez, how long has Gummy been toothless?

"Well, duh! That's why I'm taking him to the dentist! To make sure when Gummy starts teething, he'll need special soft braces to keep them and him from accidentally hurting anypony~" Pinkie pointed out... Ah! So that's why... Clever.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you in Pony Pet Playdate. Bye." I said to her and then flew off to Fluttershy's cottage.

* * *

As I was flying to Fluttershy's cottage, I heard a familiar voice calling me! "HEY, ALEX!" I looked down and saw my good friend, Chase from Our Town (not our-our town, just the name itself) where we had to deal that unicorn mare who not only had the same name as my foster sis, Starlight who had another name called Melody Rockstrings for some time before changing it but she also tried to steal away our cutie marks and talents just to... 'Equalize' us! Ugh! I'll never get over all the villains who may never learn their lessons... Like Lightning Dust... She went MIA from the Wonderbolts Academy after I justifyingly demoted her to be Rainbow Dash's wing pony just so she could keep on following her dreams as a Wonderbolt.

Anyway, I flew down to Chase's house which happens to be in the path between my house and Ponyville so I could greet him where he is with his motorcycle. "Hey there, Chase~ What's up?"

He showed a happy grin. "I'm getting ready for Pony Pet Playdate~!"

Now that surprised me! "You have a pet?"

He gave me an odd expression as he said, "What? C'mon, didn't I already showed you Zero?" He presented his motorcycle to me and I soon realized what he meant...

"Wait... Your motorcycle's your pet?" I asked confusedly and yet he remained... Optimistic.

"Yeah~! I've even taught him how to sing and dance~! Check him out~!" He activated what he refers as 'making him sing and dance' and 'Zero' started bouncing up and down singing some kind of song from 'his'... subwoofers.

 _She's my cherry pie~!_

 _Cool drink of water, Such a sweet surprise~!_

 _Tastes so good, Makes a grown man cry~!_

 _Sweet Cherry Pie~!_

My ears must've hurt as I covered them with my hooves and tried to explain to Chase who had his eyes closed as she shakes his head happily to the loud music. "Uh... CHASE! I DON'T THINK A MOTORCYCLE IS CONSIDERED A PET!"

Chase noticed I was trying to tell him something so he turned off the music and asks me, "What did you say?"

I sighed. At least he knows when should he listen. "I said that... I'm not sure if a motorcycle can be treated like some... Living creature."

Chase understood what I was talking about to him but furrowed his eyes a bit. "Pfft. C'mon, Al. Just because something seems like just an item, it doesn't mean it is an item. I loved Zero ever since he was built!" He told me a little boldly.

I don't know how to say this if he has serious love for his bike or being plain crazy about the little ride but he did made sense of what kind of pet needing nourishment should be, regardless of what they are. Heck, I even saw Maud having a pet rock named Boulder. Well, I gotta admit it, I'm at a loss of words so I may as well say goodbye and get going. "Well, okay... I suppose I might as well go see Fluttershy then. Still, is 'Zero' really your pet?"

Chase glared at me. "Alex!"

"Alright, alright... You love Zero and I hope the both of us gets ready for Pony Pet Playdate."

"Agreed, Al Pal~! See ya!" He waved as I left.

I hope I wouldn't see anymore of my friends having pets of their own but oh, joy of joys... I saw Vinyl and Octavia with their own pets, Vinyl has a penguin with shades and headphones like hers and Octavia has a flamingo who has a violin of its own! Next, Derpy and her little sister, Dizzy were playing with a pet of their own, a pet chameleon whose eyes were crossed like theirs! Every time I see any of my friends having a pet of their own, I just ran.

Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse, I saw Discord having a tiny unicorn in his hands! Suspicious of the unicorn in his hands, I went to look into it. "Hey, Discord. Who's that little pony you're holding?"

"Oh, why hello, dear friend, Alley~ I'm just taking a walk with my pet horsey which made her with some gems from Crystal Empire~! I call her 'Flank Stallia'~!" He showed the little pony who gave out a tiny neigh. I looked at it with one eye to see if she is another pony Discord had magically cursed but then she startled me by standing up, neighing loudly, making me jump a little. Discord chuckled and stroked 'Flank Stallia's' mane. "Now, now, dear Flanky. You need to learn how to say 'hello' properly~ I'm sorry about her enthusiasm, good friend~" He said with modesty in his tone... I don't know if he's still naughty or just plain immature after our dealt with Tirek.

I shrugged, getting my wings ready to fly to Fluttershy's cottage. "Y-Yeah... Disc. I'm just gonna fly to Flutters'. See ya." With that, I flew off.

"Oh, do tell her I said 'Hi~'!" Discord said as I took off. I sighed. _"Discord... Can't live with him, can't live without him..."_ That's what I thought.

Anyway, I'm off to get a pet of my own now. Gee, I can't wait~...

* * *

 **And that's a story of my own ANH story~ What pet is Alex gonna get~? Can't wait, ciao~**


End file.
